


Malkauns, Amba

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [1]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: And the burning flames welcome her into their arms with the warmth no one else has ever bothered to show her.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13





	Malkauns, Amba

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



> Malkauns is a midnight raga, very intense and sombre in character. It is said to have been composed by Parvati to calm Shiva when the Lord was enraged and was not calming down after losing Sati.
> 
> Disclaimer: This work does NOT intend to glorify suicide.

Amba can’t take this nonsense anymore.

Is THIS what people think her to be? A mere pawn in the hands of political heavyweights?

Wherever she goes, people seem to treat her with pity.

As if SHE is the one to be blamed for not accepting her life the way it had turned out.

Strangely enough, nobody holds Bhishma responsible for the ugly course of events in her life. Not her father. Not even the prince who had once loved her… or at least pretended to.

Fine, then.

She does not expect them to do anything for her either.

The eldest Princess of Kashi is capable enough of taking her fate into her own hands.

Capable enough of taking revenge for all the sleepless nights and endless tears.

Capable enough of teaching a lesson to the man responsible for the entire ordeal.

Even if it means calmly waiting for a rebirth… oh, wait, she surely knows how to hasten that.

And the burning flames welcome her into their arms with the warmth no one else has ever bothered to show her.


End file.
